


Fuck Like Rabbits

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer





	Fuck Like Rabbits

 

“告诉我你准备了什么？”Morgana放下只抿了一口的威士忌，涂得鲜红的嘴唇扬起不怎么能算得上是笑容的弧度——她看起来像是个在家里藏了婴儿，并且一旦离开他们的聚会就要回去把婴儿献祭给恶魔的女巫——倒不是说Arthur会当面告诉她这些，但当Morgana挑起一边的眉毛用打量猎物的目光看着他时，Arthur不确定自己脸上的表情把想法暴露了多少。

“准备什么？”Arthur皱起鼻子，把自己杯里的酒一口喝完。

酒吧里的音乐还在背景中平缓地进行，围坐成一圈的朋友们却突然齐刷刷地看向他。

“什么叫——准备什么？”Morgana的眼睛半眯起来，绿色的眸子在灯光底下几乎变得透明。

“你们干嘛都这样看着我？”Arthur的视线在朋友们脸上扫了一圈，“就好像我忘了什么重要的事一样。”

“Merlin在哪，Arthur？”Gwen突然用警觉的声音问道。

“他要工作，我之前就告诉你们了。”Arthur不明白自己为什么要提高音调。但原因大概跟每个人都像看定时炸弹一样看着他有关。

“所以，没有别的了？”Gwen的表情显然放松了一些，但她的语气仍旧很谨慎。

“当然没有。天哪，你们到底都怎么了？”Arthur没忍住翻了个白眼，把桌上的另一杯酒倒进喉咙。如果其他人都疯了，那么他也没必要做那个唯一清醒的人。

“但是……我以为……你叫我们来是因为……”

Arthur把目光移向Morgana，她显然是有意识地把句子停顿下来了 。Arthur挑起眉毛，等着她把话说完。可是这个表情似乎瞬间触怒了她。

“Arthur，你确定你没什么要告诉我们的吗？”Lancelot伸出手握住他的肩膀，露出了他标志性的“无论是什么事你都可以告诉我”的表情——就好像在期盼着Arthur马上就要有一场精神崩溃什么的。

“好吧，你们彻底把我搞糊涂了。”Arthur皱起眉头，忍住了把Lancelot的手挣开的冲动，“有什么事是我需要知道的吗？”

“你叫我们来到底准备干什么Arthur？”Gwaine靠在沙发里问道——而Gwaine用这么严肃的表情跟他说话，可不是件常见的事。

Arthur耸耸肩膀，“怎么？我不能在忙了一天之后叫我的朋友们出来喝一杯么？”

Gwaine在他这句话里抿紧了嘴唇，Lancelot的眼眶睁大了一点，Gwen的表情变得担忧，坐在对面的Morgana收起下巴，Leon低下头，Percival和Elyan则明显地不安起来。

“所以你和Merlin……一切都还好么？”Lancelot的声音有些犹豫。

“当然。”Arthur摇摇头，“说真的，你们都怎么了？”

“只是，我们都以为……”Gwen缩了缩肩膀，这是她紧张时候的习惯动作。

“我们都以为你会跟我们宣布些事情，或者叫我们帮忙准备些什么。”Morgana帮她接下了后面的话。

所有的人都露出了认同的表情，除了Arthur。

“好……吧……”Arthur再次把视线从每个人脸上扫过，试图找到那个只有自己不知道的答案，但实话说他脑子里一片空白，“我还是不知道你们在说什么。”

“如果你没跟Merlin分手……”

“什么？我为什么要……”

“听我说完，”Morgana竖起手掌打断他，“那么，你给Merlin的生日准备了什么？”

“Merlin的……生……你们在说什么？！”

接下来的五分钟，在经历了Morgana无休止的冷嘲，Gwen沉默的责难，Lancelot理解的拍肩，Gwaine不耐烦的白眼，Leon看笑话的表情以及Elyan和Percival完全不想涉入谈话于是立志喝完桌上所有的酒这一切之后，Arthur终于能够确定，今晚十二点过后就会是Merlin的生日，而大家之所以能够这么一反常态地全员出现，完全是因为他们以为Arthur给Merlin准备了什么惊喜……或是要宣布跟Merlin分手的消息。

“真不敢相信，你都跟Merlin交往多久了？”Gwen叹息着说道。

“Gwen，我们说好了接下来不提这个的。”Arthur竖起一根手指。

“不管怎么说，这次你一定要准备点特别的。”Morgana突然坐直身子说道。

“……即使我不记得Merlin的生日，为什么会觉得我叫你们来是要宣布分手？”Arthur抬起下巴，把脑袋偏到一边。

围坐成一圈的朋友们再一次猛地抬头，齐刷刷地看向他。

“……又怎么了？”这次Arthur反问得有些没底气。

“你第一次跟Merlin分手，那时候你们才交往两个月，因为你愚蠢的恐同倾向和跟石头没什么分别的僵化大脑，你选择抛弃你生命中发生过最好的事情……”

“……”Arthur刚刚张开的嘴又立刻阖上了。Morgana朝他挑挑眉毛继续下去。

“你第二次跟Merlin分手，是因为相信了Edwin那个蠢货的话——这当然证明了你也是个蠢货——关于你是同性恋会影响Camelot的声誉以及你在董事会的威信之类的，Merlin在那之后一个人去美国躲了三个月，没跟我们任何人联络……”

“……”Arthur眯起眼睛咬住嘴唇，“好了好了，我知道你的意思了。”

“不，你不知道。”Morgana抬起一只腿放到另一只腿上，Arthur突然觉得那双红色高跟鞋看起来很危险，“两次，Arthur，两次你都是在Merlin生日这天甩了他，我都不知道他为什么还会给你机会。”Morgana抱起手臂，瘦削的下巴像是能削掉Arthur的脑袋。

Arthur猛地怔住，像是被闪电劈中了头颅。“你说什么？”

“你根本没把他当回事，Arthur。”Morgana用低沉的声音说道，“这次，你得拿出点诚意来——而且，我们还有时间限制。”

 

- -

 

Merlin把第二沓文件整理好，堆到第一沓旁边。完成了两份，还剩三份。他可以保证，今晚都没法回去了。

Merlin长长地舒出一口气，对自己的计划感到满意。

事实上这些文件并没有那么急需被处理，它们甚至不全是Merlin的工作——他不会告诉Arthur这些是他从别人那里要来的繁琐的工作，好让自己以加班为由不回家什么的……他不是不想见到Arthur，可以说，现在没什么比见到Arthur，躺在他怀里跟他一起窝在床上，做些什么，或者什么都不做，更美好的事情了。只是……考虑到前两次生日的情况……他想他只是需要错过这一天而已。

这听起来也许很傻，那些不愉快的事情已经过去了，他和Arthur现在过得很好，他们的恋情前所未有的牢固，这一切担忧说不定都只是他古怪的安全感缺失在作怪，但是……就这一天，他需要避开Arthur。他不能再失去他了，他没法承受第三次。

电梯突然清脆的叮了一声，Merlin皱起眉头，怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。他看了看时钟，已经十一点了，没人会在这时候过来。杂乱的脚步声逐渐接近，Merlin猛地回过头，在看到熟悉的面孔时把惊呼掩盖下去。

“Lance？Gwen？Percy？Elyan？你们怎么都……？”

“嗨，Merlin。”Gwen紧张地朝他挥挥手。

“嗨……”Merlin皱皱眉头，“发生什么事了？”

“没什么，只是觉得你不该生日这天还一个人在公司加班。”Lance绕到他背后扶住他的肩膀，“所以现在，你得跟我们走。”

“不……等等……”稳住脚跟的尝试完全失败之后，Merlin用一只手抓住最近的一个桌角，“我还有工作……我不能回去……”

“工作可以等到明天。”Lancelot不由分说。

Gwen把Merlin的手从桌角上扯下来——天，Merlin都不知道她有这么大力气。

眼看着他一点点接近出口，Percival和Elyan便一人抓住一个把手，同时打开玻璃门。

“Percy……Elyan……”Merlin朝他们投过求救的眼神，他们却同时露出了让Merlin毛骨悚然的笑容。

“你们到底要带我去哪儿？”

“到了你就知道了。”Gwen回过头，脸上绽放着笑容——Merlin惊恐地发现，她的表情和Elyan他们一模一样。

Merlin不知道还有谁会在生日这天比他过得更惨。

 

- -

 

“你到底要磨蹭到什么时候？Merlin随时都可能出现！”Morgana不耐烦的声音从门外响起，不用看也能知道她刚刚翻了个白眼。

“马上！……你这衣服太紧了……”

“这衣服本来就该这么紧！”

得到回答的Arthur忍不住翻了个白眼，最后一次整理了大腿上缘的布料和快要滑到乳头下方的胸垫之后，回头看向了镜子——竖在头顶的兔耳朵简直荒谬之极，紧贴在胸前的黑色布料被他的胸膛撑得几乎完全拉平，只是海绵胸垫还显出小小的隆起。这件Morgana不知从哪里找来的黑色服装——Arthur都不能确定自己该把它称作衣服，因为它只是包裹住了胸部到臀部的皮肤，而他的肩膀到整个后背，都完全赤裸在空气里。Arthur侧过身，在镜子里检查了椎骨上方那团白色的毛球——准确地来讲，是兔子尾巴。

这件衣服明显得小了，无论是他厚实的肩膀还是背部紧致的肌肉都只是强调了这一点。他的臀部被弹性布料包裹得紧实，强健的双腿之上，没被布料遮住的臀部至少露出了三分之一……Arthur皱起眉头，他看起来怪极了。

更衣室的门猛地被推开，随之而来的还有Morgana充满焦躁的声音，“天哪，再等下去天都要亮……”Morgana的声音突然卡在喉咙里，Arthur兀地回头，用双手遮住腿间的凸起。

只从门口探进一半身子的Morgana挑起一根眉毛，“你看起来不错。”

一阵急促的脚步声后，Gwaine的脑袋突然出现在Morgana上方，在看到Arthur的装束之后抬起眉毛，吹了声口哨。

Arthur随手抓起沙发上的抱枕甩过去，Morgana低笑着关上门，抱枕刚好只砸到门框。

 

- -

 

Merlin被一群人推搡着出现的时候显然还完全搞不清楚状况。朋友们手忙脚乱地把他推进Arthur所在的房间——或者说，是酒吧里这个奇怪的包间——里面甚至还有桌子和小舞台。Arthur从来都不知道店里还有这么一片区域。

“在你被吓到之前，我只想说，这一切都是Morgana的主意。”Arthur抱着手臂耸耸肩，从阴影里走出来。仍旧站在门口的Merlin在看到他的一刻猛地僵住，连呼吸都停止下来。“我知道，看起来可笑极了。”Arthur翻了个白眼，“我就说你不会喜欢的，这都是Morgana的错，这是个蠢主意……”

Merlin突然行动起来，像是瞬间被魔法唤醒的雕像——外面一定是下雨了，Merlin把绕在脖子上的灰色围巾一圈圈取下来，接着脱下沾着一点雨水的黑色大衣，把它们一起挂到门口的衣架上，从头到尾他的视线都没从Arthur身上离开。

Arthur停止了言语，看着Merlin一步步走过来。他张开嘴想要说些什么，可Merlin一把抓住他的脖子，用吻封住了他的嘴唇——这是他见过的最热烈，最火辣，占有欲最强的一个吻，他都不知道Merlin还有这一面。Arthur把双手扶上Merlin的腰，柔软的布料下方是Merlin紧实而带着温热的身体，他的双臂随即绕到Merlin背后，把两人的身体紧贴到一起。

分开这个吻的时候两人都在喘息，Arthur的视线凝聚到Merlin略微红肿的嘴唇上，他想伸出舌头去舔Merlin的下唇，Merlin睁大眼睛，Arthur这才意识到他已经这么做了。

和Merlin贴在一起的胸膛传来熟悉的热度，Arthur的下身硬得发疼，而身上紧绷的布料只是增加了这种不适感。

“我……我能不能……”Merlin用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛的颜色变得透明。

Arthur慌乱地点头。他想吻Merlin，吻他的嘴唇，他的下颚，他的脖子，想把他们的下体握在手里摩擦，想让Merlin操他，想操Merlin……什么都好，只要能做点什么。

Merlin猛地把他推开，Arthur还来不及反应就发现自己被Merlin按在了桌上。喉咙里没忍住的呜咽更接近于呻吟，Merlin的双腿贴到他腿后，修长的手指贴上他的后腰，随后抓住了短短的兔子尾巴。

“这套衣服……天哪……Arthur……”Merlin的另一只手，沿着Arthur的腿跟慢慢上移，他的指尖从紧致的布料边缘滑过，手掌完整地覆住Arthur的臀部。Arthur舔了舔嘴唇，突然觉得喉咙有些发干。

“啪—”一个短促又清脆的响声，火辣的痛觉让Arthur抽了口气。

“啪—”又是一次，Arthur咬住下唇，呻吟声还是从喉咙里泄出来。

“Merlin……”

显然是发现了Gwaine放在桌上的那瓶润滑液——对，因为Gwaine就是到哪儿都会准备这种东西的人——Merlin的手臂越过Arthur的视线握住它，Arthur的背脊瞬间出现电流传过的酥麻感，他咽了口唾沫，心跳快得难以忍受。

冰凉的液体接触皮肤的一刻，Arthur止不住地颤抖起来，Merlin的手指——那种白皙修长，让Arthur无法抵抗的手指——把他的裤裆扯到一边，而这种弹性过好的布料显然刚好能够卡在他的阴囊左侧。Arthur硬挺的阴茎从裤裆里弹出来，大腿内侧被衣服勒得生疼。

带着些许凉意的濡湿手指在他的入口上摩挲，Arthur感到自己整个人都在燃烧。他用双手撑起身体向后推动，试图得到更多，随即便听到了身后惊讶的抽气声。Merlin在他腰上的手掌突然加大力道，把他重新按回桌上。

“不要…动。”Merlin的声音里有着明显的颤抖，可语气的坚决却不容置疑。Arthur突然觉得大腿有些脱力。

Merlin的指尖最后在他入口按了两下之后——终于，终于伸了进来。Arthur张开双腿，Merlin的手指在他甬道里滑动，轻微的异物感和少许痛觉，可是他很快就找到了某个点……某个Arthur没有让人触碰过的地方——

“啊……”他的喉咙里发出一声高挑的呻吟，从阴囊蔓延到整个下身的酥麻让他的身体完全瘫软下去，“这……这是什么……”但随后，脖子上出现的热度就让他全然忘记了自己的问题。Merlin的手掌从后腰缘着他背脊的线条滑到肩膀上，Arthur的颧骨被桌面压得发疼，可Merlin发烫的舌头舔舐着他的后颈，Arthur用尽全力后推着身体，感受到Merlin第二根手指也探了进来。

这是Arthur经历过的最奇妙的体验。他不知道Merlin是怎么做到的，但这和他们平时的性爱完全不一样。Arthur的阴茎胀得发痛，可Merlin的手指简直让人上瘾。他想知道此时的自己在Merlin眼里是什么样子——布料把臀部和腿跟勒得发红，后穴因为润滑液和Merlin的手指而变得红肿濡湿，椎骨上方白色的毛团高高翘在空中，而下移几寸就能看到自己的手指在Arthur腿间隐现……

Arthur紧紧闭上眼睛，最后一次将臀部在Merlin手指上摩擦。他猛地站起身，把Merlin推到一边。

“Arthur？”Merlin眼里出现了短暂的惊慌，像是担心自己做错了什么。

这种眼神直到Arthur把他推到墙边按住都没有散去。Arthur伸出舌头舔舐Merlin的耳廓，Merlin的身体在自己身下明显地颤抖起来。

“我爱你的手指，也爱你的手指对我做的事情……”Arthur把气息不稳的声音递进他的耳朵，Merlin的脸颊突然烧得比刚才还要红，“我只是……需要更多……需要操你。”

Merlin重重地吞咽之后闭上了眼睛，急促的呼吸断续离开喉咙。

Arthur一把扯下他的裤子，突然的动作让Merlin猛地抽气。他把瓶子里剩下的润滑液全部倒到手上，接着把两根手指一起插进Merlin的后穴。

“啊——”Merlin发出吃痛的呼声，眉毛紧紧皱到一起。

“对不起……”

“我没事。”他急忙补充道，“我没事。”仿佛找不到其他语言般地，Merlin后推着身体，把Arthur的手指埋到更深。

“天哪……Merlin……”Arthur操动着手指，将Merlin的身体扩展开来。

“我准备好了。”Merlin喘息道。

“不，你还没有……”

“我准备好了Arthur，快点！”

如果是平时，Arthur也许会因为Merlin的急促嘲笑他，可现在他没有办法——

终于进入Merlin的时候，Arthur以为自己到达了天堂。他用力挺动着身体，Merlin的体内紧致而温暖，他们的双手交错扶在墙上，身体以同样的节奏律动。停留在椎骨上方的兔子尾巴在Arthur一次次的挺入中上下抖动，有一瞬间他甚至真的产生了自己是有尾巴的错觉。

“这次我们真的成了‘发情的兔子’了。”在Arthur把精液射进Merlin体内后，他喘息着靠上Merlin的肩膀说道。

透过半眯的视线，他能看见Merlin身前的墙面上喷散开来的乳白色液体。Merlin在他的话语中低笑起来，背脊在沉重的喘息中上下起伏。

“像兔子一样做爱。”他轻声回应道。

Arthur吻了吻Merlin的耳朵，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。

 


End file.
